CERES Y PROSERPINA, ORFEO Y EURIDICE
by yura.afrody1
Summary: LA HISTORIA TRATA DE UN CAPITULO DE LA MITOLOGIA, DE COMO CERES TERMINA CIENDO LA ESPOSA DEL DIOS DE LA MUERTE Y COMO EL AMOR ATRAVIESA INCLUSO LA MUERTE


Personajes:

Narrador

Ceres

Proserpina

Julieta

Zeus

Cupido

Venus

Plutón

Primavera

Orfeo

Eurídice

Los griegos creían que mucho tiempo antes, había sido verano todo el año. Enero era caluroso como julio, y marzo soleado como mayo; las plantas permanecían verdes los doce meses del año. Esto era así por que Ceres, la diosa de la cosecha, amaba demasiado a la tierra, tanto que decidió dejar el monte Olimpo para vivir en ella junto a las flores y los campos.

(Entra Ceres vestida de campesina)

Ceres residía en el valle de Enna. En una casita en medio del bosque, junto a la orilla de un lago. Ahí vivía con su hija Proserpina

(Entra Proserpina con un ramo de flores y se lo entrega a Ceres)

Proserpina: te traje flores mamá

Ceres: gracias mi niña

Proserpina: es que se que te gustan mucho

Todos los días Proserpina salía al campo a jugar con su amiga Julieta y recoger flores para su mamá

Proserpina: ¿mamá porque te gustan tanto las flores?

Ceres: por que las dos mejores cosas del mundo son las flores y tú

(Se abrazan y desde afuera grita Julieta)

Julieta: Proserpina ya vámonos a jugar

Proserpina: ya voy, me voy mamá en un rato vengo, te quiero mucho

(Sonríe y se va, Ceres se sienta a tejer)

Julieta: ¿otra vez iremos a recoger flores?

Proserpina: si, ¿acaso ya no quieres ir a recoger flores?

Julieta: claro que si además se que le gustan mucho a tu mamá

Pasaba la tarde y Proserpina no llegaba a casa Ceres comenzó a preocuparse pero decidió esperar un poco más, ya pasada la media noche al notar que Proserpina no había llegado Ceres decidió salir a buscarla.

(Ceres sale del escenario)

Ceres: (gritando) ¡Proserpina!, ¿Proserpina donde estas?

Ceres llamo a Proserpina no una ni dos veces, la llamo varias veces hasta que su voz se agoto pero aun así Proserpina nunca llego ni respondió.

(Entra Ceres al escenario)

A la mañana siguiente Ceres fue primero a buscar a las amigas de Proserpina. Las encontró jugando en el campo cercano donde se reunía con ellas.

Julieta: ¿Dónde está Proserpina?

Ceres: eso es exactamente lo que les he venido a preguntar

Julieta: Se hace tarde y no queremos empezar a jugar sin ella

Ceres: ayer no llego a casa y creí que estaba con ustedes

Julieta: estábamos cortando flores ayer en la tarde

Ceres: y que mas paso

Julieta: Proserpina estaba buscando una flor especial y se alejo, cuando se hiso mas tarde y no vimos que regresaba pensamos que se había ido a casa.

Ceres: ¿Dónde la vieron por última vez? Llévenme ahí

Al llegar al lugar solo encontraron un montón de flores, las mismas que Proserpina traía en su delantal. Buscaron por todos lados pero no lograron encontrar nada más.

Ceres: ¿has visto a mi hija Proserpina? Es una niña bonita y siempre sonriente

Ceres hizo la misma pregunta miles de veces y todas las veces la gente movía la cabeza negando tristemente y retirándose en seguida. Ceres abandono el valle de Enna para buscar a su hija busco durante muchos días. Había recorrido todo el mundo, y ahora estaba de regreso en el valle de Enna.

Cuando llego junto al rio, no lejos de su casa, sintió que no podía caminar más lejos. Se sentó en la verde orilla del rio y oculto su cara entre sus manos. Paso mucho tiempo, entonces sitio que alguien se aparecía junto a ella, abrió los ojos a través de sus dedos. Ahí frente a ella sobre el suelo. Estaba tirado el cinturón de Proserpina.

Se levanto. Miro alrededor, nada, nadie. Pero ¿de dónde había llegado el cinturón? Levanto el cinturón y le dio vuelta entre sus manos. Si, era el de Proserpina sin duda.

Ceres: ha sucedido lo peor, a Proserpina se la ha tragado la tierra

La ira lleno su corazón

Ceres: (gritando) tierra malvada, todos estos años he sido buena contigo. Te he conservado verde los doce meses del año. Te he cubierto de flores y de ricas cosechas de grano. ¡Y ahora te has llevado a mi Proserpina! Ya no dejare crecer las semillas, ya no dejare que los arboles den sombra o que las flores otorguen belleza. ¡Desde ahora, tierra malvada, serás parda y seca!

Ceres se fue inmediatamente al monte Olimpo. Zeus la vio cuando llegaba y la recibió en la entrada.

Zeus: ¡bienvenida querida Ceres! Te hemos esperado mucho tiempo desde que Cupido disparo esa flecha con punta de oro.

Ceres: ¿Qué?

Cupido: lo siento mucho Ceres

Ceres busco a Cupido en torno suyo. Vio sus alas asomando tras las faldas de su madre Venus, la diosa de la belleza.

Zeus: deberías haberte acordado, Ceres, de que aquí en el monte Olimpo, los dioses sabemos todo. Te diré lo que paso con Proserpina.

Ceres: por favor Zeus cuéntamelo todo

Zeus: todo empezó con un terremoto. Plutón, el dios de los infiernos y el rey de la muerte, subió a la superficie de la tierra para ver si se habían abierto grietas en ella. Entonces fue alcanzado por una de las flechas con punta de oro de Cupido. Eso significaba que se enamoraría de la primera persona que viese. ¡Proserpina, que estaba recogiendo flores, fue esa persona!

(En otra parte del escenario se ve a Plutón acercándose a Proserpina)

Plutón: no puedo creer lo que mis ojos visualizan a la distancia, es la dama más hermosa del mundo

Proserpina: buenas tardes ¿Quién es usted?

Plutón: yo soy el dios de la muerte y rey del inframundo y ¿quién es usted hermosa dama?

Proserpina: me llamo Proserpina y soy hija de Ceres

Plutón: con que hija de Ceres la diosa de la cosecha

Proserpina: así es

Plutón: Proserpina permíteme decirte que eres muy hermosa y me he enamorado de ti

Proserpina: eso es muy atrevido de su parte ya que acabamos de conocernos

Plutón: eso no importa mi querida doncella, por favor cásate con migo conviértete en la reina del inframundo y gobernemos juntos

(Proserpina sale del escenario corriendo y Plutón le sigue)

Zeus: Ella trato de escapar pero no pudo ser tan rápida como los caballos, del dios. Y ahora Proserpina se ha casado con Plutón. Es la Reyna de la región de la muerte.

(Ceres se acerca a Cupido y Venus la detiene)

Venus: escucha Ceres, cúlpame a mi no fue la culpa de mi Cupido.

Ceres: detestable muchachito a causa de lo que hiciste, la tierra no volverá a dar flores ni granos, y toda la gente de la tierra morirá.

Cupido: lo siento mucho

Ceres: con un lo siento no podrás arreglarlo

A los dioses no les gusto lo que Ceres había hecho. Los arboles se estaban poniendo pardos; las vacas y los caballos no podían encontrar pasto verde que comer. Los dioses sabían que no faltaba mucho tiempo para que la gente empezara a morirse. Y eso sería terrible.

Zeus: tengo una idea mandare a primavera abajo para que vea a Plutón. Quién sabe, tal vez dejara a Proserpina regresar a la superficie.

Ceres: ¿pero, puede alguien regresar de los infiernos?

Zeus: depende. Proserpina podrá regresar si no ha comido nada. Pero si ha comido el alimento del tártaro, no habrá regreso. No estés triste, Ceres recuerda que los muertos no necesitan comer, ya sabes…

(Entra Primavera)

Primavera: ¿me mandaste llamar Zeus?

Zeus: Primavera ve rápido a ver a Plutón y habla con él para que deje ir a Proserpina.

Primavera se dio prisa para llegar al inframundo y llego ante Proserpina y Plutón

Plutón: ¿qué haces aquí Primavera?

Primavera: Zeus me ha mandado con un mensaje

Plutón: ¿Qué quiere mi hermano?

Primavera: el poderoso Zeus quiere que permitas a Proserpina regresar a la tierra con su madre

Plutón: eso es imposible

Primavera: ¿has comido algo Proserpina?

Plutón: si, ha chupado el jugo de seis semillas de granado

Primavera: no, chupar el jugo de seis semillas de granado difícilmente puede significar "comer"

Primavera y Plutón alegaron y alegaron. Proserpina no savia que pensar. Le había empezado a gustar ser reina, aun que fuese reina de la muerte. Pero a menudo soñaba con las flores y los arboles, allá en el valle de Enna. Y más que todo extrañan el buen sabor de la comida de la tierra.

Proserpina: (enojada) ¡ya basta!, pasare la mitad del año con mi madre en la tierra, y los otros seis meses con mi esposo en el inframundo.

Primavera: a Ceres no le va a gustar el plan, pero es lo único que se puede hacer.

Primavera regreso al monte Olimpo donde comunico lo ocurrido a Zeus y Ceres

Ceres: Primavera, (enojada) ¿Cómo permitiste que mi hija hiciera eso?

Primavera: ella tomo su decisión, no pude hacer nada mas

Ceres: pues no estoy de acuerdo

Zeus: tu hija a decidido, ahora solo tienes que aceptar su decisión y perdonar a la tierra

Ceres: está bien si no hay otra opción aceptare y regresare a la tierra solamente los seis meses del año que este con mi hija

Zeus: me parece algo justo siempre y cuando la tierra no muera por tu enojo

(salen todos del escenario)

Desde entonces, Proserpina ha vivido la mitad de cada año en la superficie de la tierra. Durante los meces calurosos, cuando permanece ahí, Ceres está contenta; deja que crezcan las flores. Cuando Proserpina regresa a la región infernal, las hojas se tornan amarillas y se caen de los arboles; las semillas yacen dentro de la tierra hasta que Proserpina regresa en primavera.

(entran Cupido, Venus, Orfeo y Eurídice)

Días después de lo acontecido con Ceres y Proserpina Cupido jugaba con sus flechas nuevamente.

Venus: ¿hijo que haces?

Cupido: observo a las personas en la tierra

Venus: no vayas a ocasionar otro problema como el pasado

Cupido: no mamá, tendré cuidado

(sale Venus y accidentalmente se le suelta la flecha a Cupido)

Una flecha disparada por Cupido toco el corazón de dos jóvenes que paseaban por los campos al mismo tiempo sus nombres eran Orfeo y Eurídice. Su primera mirada fue inmediatamente seguida por un compromiso para casarse.

Orfeo: mi querida Eurídice nada me hace más feliz que seas mi prometida, ni siquiera las melodías que toco con mi lira me hacen tan feliz

Eurídice: pero aun así tus melodías hacen feliz a todo el mundo.

Orfeo: eso es gracias a que te tengo a mi lado y me haces tan feliz como mis melodías a los demás.

Dos semanas más tarde se casaron.

Habían sido muy felices, pero la alegría se volvió tristeza después del casamiento. Un día mientras caminaban por el campo a Eurídice la mordió una serpiente venenosa.

(cae Eurídice al piso de rodillas y se toma la pierna)

Orfeo: amor, ¿qué ocurre?

Eurídice: me duele mucho, me mordió una serpiente

Orfeo: dime que hacer por favor

Eurídice: no se puede hacer nada

Orfeo: no me digas eso amor por favor

Eurídice: Orfeo por favor toca tu melodía para mí

Orfeo: pero, necesito hacer algo, no quiero que te vayas de mi lado

Eurídice: por favor, ya no puedes hacer nada más

Orfeo comenzó a tocar su melodía, una melodía tan triste que todo el mundo podía sentir su tristeza

Eurídice: te amo mucho amor, te esperare siempre

Pocas horas después su corazón lanzo su último débil latido. Ahora era una ciudadana del reino de la muerte

(Se ve a Proserpina y a Plutón sentados en sus tronos)

Un día, no mucho después de casarse con Plutón, Proserpina supo que un hombre joven llamado Orfeo descendía desde la tierra. Normalmente miles de hombres, hacían todos los días el viaje a los infiernos. Pero con Orfeo resultaba diferente. El era famoso y todavía estaba vivo. Orfeo era el cantante más dulce que jamás había conocido el mundo. Su nombre adquirió fama desde el fondo del tártaro hasta la cima del monte Olimpo. Tocaba la lira, se dice que cuando Orfeo cantaba el mundo entero quedaba inmóvil para escucharlo.

(Entra Orfeo y se inclina)

Proserpina: a pesar de tu fama has hecho un largo viaje hasta aquí

Plutón: ¿qué es lo que deseas de mí?

Orfeo: permítame tocarle una melodía antes de explicar mis motivos

Proserpina: claro que si, espero que en ella expliques tu gran dolor que se refleja en tu mirada

Plutón: después de ese largo camino que recorrió para llegar aquí era de esperarse

Proserpina: aun que el viaje es agotador, no es motivo suficiente para tener esa pobre mirada

Orfeo empezó a tocar su lira, luego comenzó a cantar. La triste historia que contaba con su melancólica melodía acongojo al mismo Plutón.

Orfeo: por favor, permíteme llevarme a Eurídice de regreso a la tierra. Déjenos caminar una vez más a través de soleados campos de flores.

Plutón: de acuerdo, pero existe una condición

Orfeo: haré lo que me pidas

Plutón: tendrán que caminar directamente hasta salir del tártaro, sin mirar una sola vez hacia atrás. Si alguno de los dos lo hace, Eurídice tendrá que regresar.

(Entra Eurídice y abraza a Orfeo)

Eurídice: savia que vendrías por mi

Orfeo: no puedo permitirme vivir si no estás a mi lado

Tomados de la mano comenzaron a caminar para salir de los dominios de Plutón, a Eurídice aun le dolía el pie, al fin exactamente cuando Eurídice no podía caminar más lejos, Orfeo vio un brillo ante ellos dejo caer la mano de Eurídice y corrió hacia adelante.

Orfeo: ¡es el sol!, falta muy poco, puedes hacerlo

(Orfeo mira hacia atrás, Eurídice cae de rodillas y Plutón se escucha detrás del escenario)

Plutón: tendrán que caminar directamente hasta salir del tártaro, sin mirar una sola vez hacia atrás. Si alguno de los dos lo hace, Eurídice tendrá que regresar.

Orfeo: no, por favor

Eurídice: (triste) te esperare

Orfeo: deja que me quede con ella

Eurídice: te amo

Eurídice no tuvo que esperar mucho. Orfeo murió poco después de su regreso a la tierra. Pronto se reunió una vez más con su amada

Plutón: me alegra verte de nuevo por aquí

Proserpina: por lo visto Eurídice no tuvo que esperar demasiado

Orfeo: quisiera pedirte nuevamente un favor

Plutón: si esta a mi alcance tratare de cumplirlo

Orfeo: permite que crezcan las flores y los campos sean verdes en el infierno, para poder caminar junto a Eurídice en ellos

Plutón: permitiré que Proserpina siembre sus amadas flores, únicamente si todos los días tocas tu melodía para mí

Desde entonces Orfeo todos los días asistía al castillo de Plutón para tocar su melodía, las flores y los campos crecieron y Orfeo y Eurídice caminan de la mano por los campos que tanto ama Proserpina.


End file.
